Sanji's Plumbing
by dartbrow marimo
Summary: Zoro learns that the cook has been talking to Franky about his... plumbing! Time for the marimo to investigate! Zosanzo - rated 'M'


Zoro learns that the cook has been talking to Franky about his... plumbing?! Time for the marimo to investigate!

Sanji's Plumbing

* * *

At first Zoro didn't think much of it, Sanji stepping over him on his way to the bowels of the ship, muttering about Franky, but as time wore on and this became a more common scene, the swordsman began to wonder. He cornered Usopp one day, growling and snarling in typical fashion as the sniper backed himself into a corner, mumbling about how Franky and Sanji were discussing on how to upgrade Sanji's 'personal plumbing'. As he looked at the younger man dumbfounded, the implications of what that meant were running through his head. He stepped back, and the frightened sniper quickly slunk out of harm's way. He had to know for sure though. He needed to get Sanji alone.

Shortly afterwards, Zoro got his chance. Luffy yelled for an all stop to go swimming, and Zoro rushed to safely store his katana with a fiendish grin. He knew the cook wouldn't be able to resist a chance to swim, and he'd be able to get him away from all the nosy Devil's Fruit users. He would be able to find out exactly what the hell the cook and shipwright had been up to together all this time!

The air in the galley was hot and sticky. Sanji had long forsaken his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It didn't help much. His clothes were still soaked through with sweat and plastered to his skin. It was miserable, but a professional chef should be able to take a little heat. So Sanji swept his hair back in a large bandanna to prevent sweat from getting in the ingredients and kept on cooking up a storm.

Still despite his professionalism and his unquestionable ability to endure the heat, he felt excitement and relief when Brook relayed sweet Nami's instructions to weigh anchor so that the crew could swim.

Eagerly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went, Sanji wasted no time, storing his ingredients quickly and dashing to get his bathing shorts. Like always, Sanji changed in the bathroom - taking the time to put on sunscreen and preen a little in the mirror. He loved to swim, and on hot days like today there was nothing better than the cold ocean.

When he was properly dressed, Sanji balanced on the ship's railing, enjoying the sea breeze as he raised his arms in a long stretch. His spine popped as he released the tension from the morning and looked over the seascape. There was a group of small, sandy islands nearby with some foliage that indicated fruit trees. He decided to swim out and take a look, unwilling to pass up a chance to find new, delicious things to feed the crew. Taking a breath, Sanji dove into the blue sea.

Zoro was over the rail before Sanji. The drama queen that was the cook took his time, bending in a delicious arc and diving elegantly overboard. He, himself, was less than graceful, hitting the water with a loud splash, snapping his remaining eye shut as the cold water flowed around him and flooded his nose, and being awkward as fuck as he popped back up to the surface.

Luffy and Usopp tumbled overboard in a heap of limbs, screams and giggles, the captain's inner tube casting a shadow for their landing point. He let the wave from their frolicking push him further from the ship as the swordsman searched the water, kicking his feet slowly. Where in the hell had that damned cook gotten off to so quickly?

Sanji was in his element as he glided easily below the waves. He relished the sensations of weightlessness and the water sapping the heat from his skin as he turned and looked up to the surface. It didn't take him long to spot his crewmates as they jumped in one by one - thank god someone had enough sense to stuff Luffy in an inner tube this time.

He floated and held his breath as he searched for one crewmate in particular. Off away from the others, Sanji spotted one, dumbass swordsman already paddling out to sea to drown. Bubbles escaped from Sanji's lips in small burst as he grinned mischievously and sprang into action. With a few kicks of his powerful legs, Sanji came within range and yanked down on one of Zoro's ankles. He quickly swam back out of reach before surfacing to laugh at the poor bastard.

Zoro huffed in annoyance as water from a wild kick from Luffy splashed his face and he turned away to look out to sea again, a low growl escaping him. Where in the hell had that shit cook gotten off to? Probably drowned... the stupid bastard. Still kicking his feet with his brow furrowed, his foot brushed something at the same time as something else grabbed his ankle. With a yelp, he was dragged under. Water flooded his mouth and he gasped for air, doing nothing but making it worse as he thrashed about, trying to right himself and head for the surface once more.

Breaking the surface in a mess of bubbles and curses. Zoro gulped down air and coughed up water, punching Usopp in the shoulder simply because the long-nose was close to him. "What the hell was that?!" He barked out in a fit of coughing, making the short swim to cling to the ladder. His throat hurt and his nose stung, he must have snorted a good helping of sea water on that one. Swinging his head around, passed a laughing Luffy, pouting Usopp and a lounging Chopper, the swordsman spotted a laughing cook and he knew his answer.

"Oi! Shithead!" He growled out at the blond, pushing off the ship towards him.

Zoro was swimming at him furiously now with a lust for revenge burning in his eyes. Too bad for him though that Sanji had better things to do than to entertain shitty swordsmen. Flipping onto his back to fully use his legs and move faster, Sanji powered through the calm ocean over to the closest little island.

His back soon brushed a sandbar, and Sanji rolled over before getting to his feet. The shallow water at the edge of the island was alive with schools of tiny fish and hermit crabs. Sanji made sure to keep an eye out for rays and urchins as he waded to shore. From what he could see here there was very little variety to the plants growing out of the sandy soil, but he spotted a few coconut trees and another little fruit bearing bush that resembled beach plums. Sanji jogged across the small beach, eager to get a closer look at this strange, new food.

Striking off after the blond and getting yet another face full of water from some other playful crewmate, Zoro was pretty sure he was going to murder Sanji when he got close enough. Too bad he had left his precious swords on deck with his jacket and boots. It was obvious by the quick devious grin he had seen on the blond's face that Sanji had been the one who tried to drown him, and he was more than eager to return the favor.

He stood as he reached the sandbar near the cook's island discovery. Tripping in the wet sand before coming up onto the beach, wiping water from his arms and chest, he looked around for the shitty blond. Sanji was already running off down the sand, his pale skin glinting in the sun. It never ceased to amaze him how pale that fucker could be even after an afternoon in the sun. He grumbled at the thought of chasing the other man through all the loose sand. "Dammit cook! Wait up!"

He heard Zoro call after him but Sanji chose to ignore the idiot and let him catch up on his own. Stopping at the first little fruit bush, Sanji bent and picked a few fruits. He examined them carefully, smelling them and turning them over in his hands. Finally he broke the skin of one of the plump, purple mystery fruits with his thumbnail - squeezing out some of the juice. Sanji first dripped some on the underside of one of his wrists. When he felt no irritation from the juice, he then coated a finger in the lightly sticky liquid and dabbed it on his gums.

There was still no burning of any kind. It was probably okay to eat? The flavor in his mouth was pleasantly tart - not unlike a strawberry. His mind was racing, already imagining recipes for this new ingredient. He really wanted to use this as a special treat in tonight's dinner. No doubt the crew would love it - his precious ladies would be especially pleased.

Zoro finally reached his side, panting and red-faced. Sanji turned and shoved the fruit at him. "Here. Try this and tell me how it tastes!"

"What?! No! Try it yourself shit cook!" Zoro snatched the piece of fruit anyways, sniffing at the break in the skin no doubt the blond had made.

"It's poisonous isn't it? You're trying to kill me." He swallowed once, trying to calm his breathing before sinking his teeth into the food, aware of Sanji eagerly waiting for his reaction.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow as the tangy juice erupted over his tongue, watching as the blond's eyes calculated his every move. He had half a mind to fake being allergic to it or something and keeling over in the sand, but shrugged instead. "S'not bad."

Sanji rolled his eyes at Zoro's half-hearted accusation and watched with rising anticipation as the swordsman took a bite and chewed slowly. Of all the crew, Zoro was the one Sanji found himself having to change recipes for the most often. It was pretty convenient that he was here now to give an opinion. It was important to the blonde chef that treats like this were fully enjoyed by the whole crew - shitty swordsmen included.

When Zoro gave his approval, Sanji couldn't stop the huge smile that tugged at his lips. It had been over a week since he'd had an entirely unknown ingredient to cook with and he could barely contain his excitement. "You don't hate it? I'll get Franky to bring over the Mini Merry so we can pick a bushel to take with us!"

Zoro practically choked on the bite he was currently chewing. "Franky?" he sputtered out, suddenly remembering the actual reason he had even begun this entire debacle.

"You've been spending quite a lot of time with him lately..." He trailed off, dropping his ass to the sand. Leaning back to grab another one of the fruits from the apparent bush they came from, Zoro squinted as he looked up to the blond. He wasn't quite sure how to phrase what he wanted to say instead of leaving the comment open-ended, like he'd just done, which would surely piss the other man off. He idly realized that he probably shouldn't have sat down as he watched the blond's bare toes curl into the sand.

Sanji blinked at the idiot getting his shorts full of sand while he stuffed his dumb face. Did this shitty marimo just implicate that Sanji had an inappropriate relationship with Franky?! "Holy shit you're even dumber than I thought!"

He didn't even try to stop the loud laughter that bubbled up in his gut. Doubling over with tears in his eyes, Sanji laughed until his face was sore. He could only barely make out Zoro's dark scowl through his blurry vision.

"Wh... Why the hell... Do you even... Bother thinking, shitty moss? What gave you such a moronic... idea anyway?" Sanji managed to wheeze out his words before his shoulders began to shake as another round of laughter threatened to overcome him.

The swordsman's jaw dropped open as the blond stood there laughing in his face. Well not literally, but that was only because he had yet to fall on his skinny ass to the sand. He puffed his cheeks that were still half filled with fruit as he glared up at the cackling blond. "Shitty longnose said you and Franky were... 'upgrading your plumbing'. That could only mean... Y'know...never mind." He growled and crossed his arms briefly, before uncrossing them and grabbing Sanji by the ankle, pulling it out from under him.

Sanji was still laughing when his back hit the sand with a muffled thump. He didn't retaliate as he too busy trying not to inhale sand as he continued to howl with laughter. Zoro's sudden attack didn't upset him. He couldn't be mad, this was far too funny! "My... Oh god. My... My plumbing!"

Sitting up, Sanji managed to subdue his laughter long enough to catch his breath. "Please tell me that you don't REALLY think that I asked Franky to mess with my 'little Sanji'!"

There was no way he'd ever let that crazy cyborg near his privates. He had no desire to end up with a cola-powered penis that shot lasers or some other shit. Besides, there was nothing wrong with Sanji's "package"!

Zoro snorted, glancing away as the cook's laughter died down and his question seemed to linger in the air. Well fuck if this wasn't one of the more humiliating things he had done recently. He could hear Sanji next to him, making weird little hiccup like sounds as he continued to snicker under his breath.

"What else could you possibly be talking about shit cook?!" He snapped at him, shoving at his shoulder. Hell no he wasn't pouting here, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to make absolutely sure that none of the other crewmembers were going anywhere near the cook like that!

"Did you even TRY to think about the situation before you jumped to shitty conclusions? How about you put that sad, marimo brain to use and tell me why the fuck I would be talking to Franky!" Sanji bumped Zoro back, "By the way, if you say something stupid I will kick your ass!"

Resting on one elbow and looking over the swordsman at his side, Sanji raised his visible eyebrow and added, "I'd also LOVE an explanation why you think I would be interested in an 'enhancement' anyway... And just so you know, I plan to kick your ass no matter what that answer is!"

"You can try!" Zoro glowered at the blond. "I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head. I was trying to wrap my head around why you would want something done to your junk anyway." He muttered, running a hand through damp hair.

He grinned then, turning to the cook perched on his elbow and shifted up onto his knees. "So... You really didn't get anything changed down there?"

He leaned forwards running his hands up the cook's legs to his waist before slipping his fingers under the band of the swim trunks. Quirking an eyebrow, he flicked his gaze up to Sanji. "Care if I look?" And without any hesitation, Zoro pulled at the article of clothing.

Sanji squawked in alarm and clutched at his shorts. "What the fuck?! You STILL believe I did something to my junk?!"

Zoro's determination to strip him bare was relentless. Sanji had his hands full trying to keep his bathing suit on as they wrestled in the sand. It wasn't fair. Zoro and his stupid, monster strength got him pinned right away and unable to really use his legs. He was reduced to trying to wiggle free as he clutched at his clothes, but that had the unfortunate effect of giving the swordsman an opening to attack his pressure points.

The blonde chef writhed and growled as Zoro mercilessly jabbed at his weak points, forcing his death-grip on his pants to slacken. In the blink of an eye, Zoro seized his chance and Sanji flushed as he was embarrassingly exposed to Zoro's wide-eyed stare.

The swordsman sucked in a breath, grip on the shorts going slack as he was sure he licked his lips. He rocked back on his heels slightly to gain a better look as just what exactly was going on here. There was no way the blond was actually wearing what he was pretty sure he was seeing. This had to be a weird side effect of swallowing too much seawater...

The fabric he was most likely hallucinating was green for starters, and that in itself threw Zoro off. The color was obviously darkened by the fact it was damp from them swimming, and it clung perfectly to Sanji's (thankfully) un-Franky-modified crotch. He could explicitly see the swell of his length in the fabric and the blunt shape of his head as well.

Finally his voice found him again as he barked out an incredulous laugh, "Oh this is too good shit cook! This is better than you doing something to your dick. A fucking speedo?! Really? Nice color though."

Sanji knew he was never going to hear the end of this... And it HAD to be the green pair! "They were on sale, fucker! Now STOP STARING!"

Sanji tried to free himself again but Zoro had him trapped, sitting firmly on his legs as he stared at Sanji's crotch with an amused interest. "LET ME UP!"

If Zoro didn't get off within the next few seconds Sanji silently promised himself that he was going to make the damn marimo suffer - now AND later!

"Sale huh? When'd you get them?" Zoro grabbed the hand as it came at him, effectively pinning three of Sanji's four limbs into the sand, grinding his own knees into the dirt as well to help keep the blond locked down.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Leaning forwards he nipped at the sensitive skin right above the line of fabric. The swordsman could feel the dampness of the clothing against his chin as he chuckled lowly to himself. "Shit; cook...I mean come on."

"I'm not telling you shit until you GET OFF!"

However all of Sanji's protests were in vain as Zoro shifted above him and rendered the chef nearly immobile. Irritated and growing madder by the second Sanji snapped at the swordsman looming above him. "Why do you think I never told you, bastard? It's fucking embarrassing!"

Zoro chuckled, prompting an angry blush that spread from Sanji's ears to his bare chest. The swordsman bent, and Sanji's skin tingled with anticipation even before Zoro began to mouth sensually along the edge of the tight, green speedo. The low rumble of the marimo's voice made goosebumps raise on his skin as he murmured his approval about the speedo once more. Sanji shivered as Zoro's breath cooled the damp spots left behind by firm lips. "You fucker..."

"Yes...?" Zoro said simply, feeling the way the blond's skin jumped against his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, turning his head so his good eye could focus on the blond's reactions above him. Sanji could fight him all he wanted, pretend like he hated the treatment, but underneath it all, the damned attention whore was loving every second of it.

Being mindful of how he was holding the squirming wrist in his hand, Zoro shifted his weight to that hand, moving his left to trail along the line of fabric lightly. "If it's so embarrassing cook...why'd you buy it at all?"

He gave a small shrug as he bared his teeth in a grin. "Doesn't really leave much to the imagination. I kinda like it."

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and cursed his traitorous body as the feeling of Zoro's fingers brushing over him sent shivers of arousal zinging up his spine. His will to murder the swordsman was slowly fading under Zoro's teasing hand. Still, Sanji stubbornly clung to his pride and attempted to answer, "I don't have a choice. It's my legs...!"

His muscles jerked sharply as Zoro deliberately traced his shape through the fabric. "I never wanted to wear these, but I lose my shorts when I swim too fast and...!"

Sanji interrupted himself with a yelp as Zoro prodded at the damp speedo where it bulged over the head of his awakening arousal. "Fuck! Why are you making this a big deal?! You see Franky in one all the time...!"

"Don't take this the way it's gonna sound...Robin would murder me if I did to Franky what I am doing to you right now." With an evil grin, Zoro ducked down again, purposely biting at the hardening length before him. He could feel his own body starting to react from the stifled noises and curses of the stubborn cook as he still fought to get his wrist free.

It seemed the cook didn't listen as usual and took his comment about molesting Franky to heart. All he could do was groan when Sanji's free hand snapped into his hair and pulled his head up sharply. He frowned at the cook from the awkward angle as blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "I don't mean it like that!" He spit out, shuddering at the thought of even going near the cyborg with the same intent as he did now. "It's just much...more appealing to inspect this skimpy little bathing suit when it's on you and not him. Too much 'super' in one day for me."

Jerking his head from the blond's grip, he slipped his fingers under one side of the speedo, tugging it down slightly, exposing enough new skin for him to lick and nip at. Zoro reveled in the way the blond's body tensed, fighting with itself on whether to truly fight back or relax and enjoy the treatment. Sanji still hadn't relaxed beneath him, but he'd get in the mood soon enough.

"I will fucking fillet you myself if anything like that ever happens. Robin wouldn't have to dirty her lovely hands with your shitty blood...!" With one last sharp, warning glare, Sanji let the hot jealousy beating through his veins ease and his head fall back to the sand. As Zoro deliberately edged the thin material of the speedo down his hips, and sucked and bit sensually at his sensitive flesh, Sanji finally allowed his body to relax.

His thighs loosened beneath Zoro's body and he began to lightly roll his hips into swordsman's touches. Sanji sighed in satisfaction as Zoro nipped at his hipbone and he let his spine arch in response to the feeling. His abs and chest were tense and flexing as each sensation from Zoro's actions rippled out through his body - however his wrist was slack and submissive in Zoro's grip, and the outsides of his thighs nudged at Zoro's knees as he tried to spread his legs wider. The swordsman's movements became more forceful as Sanji's growing arousal was communicated through his body language.

Sanji watched Zoro move between his legs with hooded eyes. A strong feeling welled up from deep inside and Sanji craved to fill the empty feeling in his mouth. Cigarettes, food, cock - right now Sanji just needed SOMETHING.

His eyes still locked on Zoro, Sanji brought his free hand to his lips and began to worry lightly at the nails and suckle at his fingertips. Just like always, his fingers took the edge off his craving, but didn't completely erase the longing that ached in his tongue. Still needing and not getting enough - Sanji bucked his hips. Non-verbally begging for something more.

Zoro rolled his own hips smoothly against the blond's, meeting the needy jerk of the other man's body with his own, more restrained response. His grip on Sanji's wrist tightened for just a moment before he relaxed it again, not wanting to hurt him or his hands in any way. He flicked his eyes up to meet Sanji's, the pupils blown and the lust there evident now. He let a small groan escape him as the cook's hand went to his own mouth, the tips of his fingers disappearing into the wet heat.

Arousal stirred through Zoro at the sight of the blond licking at his fingers and he moved his knees, throwing open the cook's legs around him. "Look at you..." he spoke huskily, all bite to his words gone as he leaned up towards his face.

The swordsman nosed Sanji's hand aside, feeling the wet trails of his lover's fingers across his cheek as he met the hungry kiss. Sanji was both dominating and submissive all in one whirled blur, opening his mouth for Zoro to slide his tongue along his own, but gripping tightly into the swordsman's short hair and sucking harshly at his tongue all at the same time. Zoro ground his hips harder against the blond's as the cook wrapped his now free legs around him, and he felt his own moan vibrate across his lips as Sanji hummed in reply.

Sanji suckled hungrily on Zoro's tongue for a moment longer before he made his move. Tightening his powerful thighs, Sanji twisted his core and flung Zoro to his side. He wasted no time in taking advantage of the swordsman's momentary disorientation. Sanji scrambled to pin Zoro's thick arms with his legs, and since he was facing the swordsman's feet, he leaned his weight onto where he had pressed his hands onto Zoro's thighs for balance.

Smirking victoriously at his own success, Sanji leaned down to nose at where Zoro's erection was tenting the swordsman's shorts. "You wanted to 'inspect' my bathing suit? Well take a good look... If you can keep your eyes open!"

Licking his swelling lips eagerly, Sanji roughly shoved down the swordsman's bathing suit - urging until the swordsman helpfully kicked off the damn shorts. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of his lover's full cock, flushed and weeping slightly as it was freed from Zoro's clothing. Putting both hands firmly on Zoro's thighs once more, Sanji parted his lips to suck firmly around just the head of Zoro's length. The taste of ocean was strong and it made his mouth water for more. Loosening his jaw, Sanji dipped his head and got to work with his tongue, cleaning his lover of the sea brine that clung to his heated flesh.

Zoro fought against the blond's legs, but it was utterly useless, giving up completely when the cook's warm breath hit his cool skin. With a deep groan, his head hit the sand, but he refused to give in fully, keeping his eyes focused on the skimpy piece of green fabric above him.

He twisted his knees out when Sanji took him into his mouth, trying to raise his hips as best he could from his pinned position, not being able to do much more than bring his hands to the back of those powerful thighs that currently could kill him if the cook so desired. He picked his head up again, gazing down his chest as best he could at the blond currently bobbing along his length.

"Let me have my shoulders back..." The sentence came out broken between the pants in his breath as he patted at one taut muscle in the cook's leg. Sanji replied by swallowing and with a deep groan, Zoro's head hit the sand once again.

It took effort to focus, but Zoro managed to jerk his shoulder up in an attempt to dislodge the other man, trailing his hands backwards lovingly over the solid calf muscles in those legs. "Cook..." he mumbled, turning his head into the back of a knee. "...Sanji..."

Zoro was mumbling affectionately against Sanji's skin as he pressed kisses along the side of the cook's leg. The swordsman's blunt fingertips were drawing nonsense patterns against Sanji's thighs, and each time Zoro moaned, he could feel the swordsman's hot breath cooling the wet kiss-mark that Zoro had been working on near the inside of his knee. The whole thing felt incredibly intimate.

Sanji loved it. Having Zoro worship his legs like this turned him on, and having the swordsman at his mercy beneath him made Sanji harder than he'd ever been in his life. Zoro's gasping voice and low moans were addictive, and if Sanji's erection hadn't been aching for attention he might have spent more time making Zoro beg and writhe. As it was, he needed to be touched - so Sanji parted his thighs wider and let his legs slide off Zoro's arms.

Now that his knees were firmly in the sand on either side of the swordsman's torso, Sanji let his lover's cock slip from his mouth and lowered his chest so he was resting on his forearms. Licking his way down Zoro's length from head to base, Sanji dipped his head even lower and suckled at Zoro's soft sac. Pressing his tongue firmly along the seam in Zoro's sensitive balls, Sanji dug his fingers into the insides of Zoro's thighs - pulling the swordsman's legs open wider and exposing him more to Sanji's clever tongue. Sanji hummed with satisfaction as Zoro's legs shuddered and the swordsman's arousal throbbed against his cheek.

Even with his arms now free, Zoro just laid there in the dry sand, not even caring how it itched at his back when the cook delved down to lick at his sack. He let the blond pull his legs further apart, feeling his own heartbeat thump against the heated skin of the cook's cheek, his jaw working as he molested him with that unbelievable mouth of his.

With another groan, Zoro ran his hands up Sanji's legs, hooking his thumbs under the bands of his speedo, grazing his teeth along the inside of a thigh. He was going to pull the annoying barrier away, sick of gazing at the green fabric stretched over his lover's length, when he paused, yet another groan leaving him unchecked. Sanji wasn't paying attention to Zoro's movements, focusing solely on how much of the swordsman's family jewels he could get in his mouth instead.

Raising his head again, knowing two could play at this game, the swordsman nipped at Sanji's inner thigh, biting down roughly as a wave of arousal surged through him, before pressing his mouth to the dampening fabric at Sanji's head. He traced his tongue along the ridge slowly, feeling the fabric drag and pull as he did so. The blond jerked and shuddered above him, a low moan vibrating along Zoro's length from where it still lay pressed against the cook's face.

Another sharp bite radiated sweet pain from the inside of his thigh, and Sanji swallowed a whimper as his cock twitched in response. Zoro abused the sensitized flesh of Sanji's legs, moving along a torturous path back to his groin, before once more pressing his strong tongue directly against the head of the blonde's arousal through the speedo. Sanji's mind went blank and he released Zoro's balls with a gasp. Desperate for more of the damp warmth seeping through the thin material of his bathing suit, Sanji bucked his hips and moaned a wordless plea into Zoro's hip.

His nails dug into the muscles of the swordsman's thighs as Sanji tried to compose himself once more, but Zoro's mouth was too hot and his lips too perfectly firm as the swordsman mercilessly teased Sanji's erection still trapped in the shitty speedo. Groaning in frustration, Sanji shifted his weight to one arm and reached back to try and push down his own bathing suit. He needed Zoro's mouth on his dick - getting that warm, slick tongue and those velvety lips around his length was all that Sanji could think about as his hips twitched and his fingers scrabbled at the fabric of his own bathing suit.

Zoro pulled back, clicking his tongue at the blond, and grabbing at his wrist to stop his frantic movements. He felt Sanji still, as hard as it must have been for the horny blond and he released the cook's wrist, sliding his hands up taut muscle to the edges of the stupid bathing suit, hooking his thumbs under it as he once again raised his head against the barely contained bulge. "Keep still for two seconds so I can get these off. A little help would be appreciated shit cook."

Raking his finger nails purposefully across the blond's ass, Zoro made taking that speedo off one of the most painful things he could think of. Each slow and deliberate inch crept by as Sanji tensed above him in anticipation for what would happen after. The swordsman made sure to keep his breath close, each pant rushing over the damp fabric and heated skin of his lover as he waited for Sanji to crack. He could see the muscles in Sanji's legs shaking and wondered just how long it would be before it happened.

Being the asshole bastard son of a shitty pile of seaweed and a particularly dumb rock, Zoro was deliberately being as slow as possible about giving Sanji what he needed. Sanji's nails drew blood as he dug them into Zoro's legs fiercely - his thoughts fluctuating wildly between rough sex and brutal murder. He could feel Zoro panting heavily over his needy erection, but the fucker just wasn't putting that annoying mouth to proper use!

Sanji knew what this was - it was another contest. Who would break first - which man had the lesser willpower? With Zoro's shitty stubborn nature Sanji was at a natural disadvantage. However their were other ways to win other than sheer endurance.

Smirking and grinding his teeth with mixed feelings of fury and anticipated victory, Sanji gripped Zoro's throbbing length in a grip that was too tight to be comfortable. There was no mistaking the threat in his voice - he meant every word. "I'll rip off your dick and balls with my bare hands and serve your useless prick to you as a fucking afternoon snack if you don't get a fucking move on!"

Zoro hissed sharply, the breath drying his mouth as he paused in all movement as the blond's grip along his length tightened. The words he spoke were somehow just as arousing despite them bearing a pinpoint threat to his masculinity. Shitty cook knew just how to threaten him all the while talking with one of the dirtiest mouths he had ever come across. He could feel the trails of blood running down his leg, the reddened half-moons from the blond's nails doing nothing more but encouraging his libido.

They were at a stalemate at this point and the growl that left him was more at his own failure to override the blond than at the flex in the other man's grip on him. Sanji repeated his threat, voice low and demanding, "So what will it be, marimo?"

"Call it a tie..." Zoro stuttered out, once more slowly moving his hands to pull the fabric away. The cook's length finally slipped free and to prove he was being sincere about his remark, Zoro darted his tongue out, licking across the top of the flushed head as he craned his neck up continuing to pull the green fabric down over the blond's thighs.

Sanji moaned loudly and arched his spine, every muscle straining to keep his hips still as Zoro's hot tongue stroked over the head of his arousal. His grip on Zoro's cock slackened, and Sanji panted heatedly into the skin of the swordsman's hip. "FUCK! Merde(shit)...!"

His cursing became mixed with some of the more exotic epithets that he'd learned over the years as his focus narrowed to Zoro's slick tongue and calloused fingers. Sanji groaned fitfully as Zoro slipped the speedo down his thighs, blunt fingers leaving burning trails of sensation down his skin. "Shitty, fils de salope(son of a bitch) marimo... FASTER goddammit!"

Zoro growled in response and nudged Sanji's leg up to slip the tiny bathing suit over his knee and fully off his leg. Sanji whimpered in relief when Zoro's lips and teeth returned to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and he eagerly stretched his body - shuffling his knees further back in the sand so that his hips were even closer to Zoro's teasing mouth. His fingers stroked and squeezed distractedly at the swordsman's length as Sanji pleaded with his lover for more, "Me sucer la bite(suck my dick). I want your mouth on my cock! Je baise la cervelle(I'll fuck your brains out) with my dick down your tight throat and... Fu-fuck, Zoro...!"

The swordsman grinned to himself as he wrapped fingers around the blond's length, shifting his shoulders into the sand and settling a bit more than he had been. "That shut you up." He stroked slowly with a relaxed grip, reveling in the sharp inhales and mumbled cursing that came from his lover.

Zoro threw his own shoulders deeper into the dirt, heels digging in as he jerked his hips as the cook gave a vicious squeeze to his arousal. His head fell back and he let his eye close briefly. Groaning he reopened his eye and lifted his head to finally give Sanji what he was after, pleading in multiple languages for, in fact. Wrapping his lips around just the head, Zoro swirled his tongue, tasting the slight bitter of precum before slowly moving forwards.

A hand snapped to the cook's hip, holding him in place as he bucked his hips down in an attempt to get Zoro to take him faster, muttering again in his broken speech. The swordsman caught the word marimo and what he could only assume was something along the lines of 'shitty swordsman.' Affectionate nicknames indeed...Zoro rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, Sanji's tight blond curls tickling just along the tip. He wrinkled his nose at that, mentally chuckling at what he was about to do. "I can't understand you when you mumble in French, dammit Sanji..."

Sanji choked as his words tangled in his throat. Throwing back his head with a gasp, Sanji fought against Zoro's solid grip on his waist in a bid to thrust himself deeper into the swordsman's sultry heat. He was in perfect bliss as that strong tongue stroked him in all the right ways - it couldn't be more perfect.

Until the bastard spoke.

Zoro's voice rumbled up his tight arousal and shot like lightning up his spine to melt his brain. His eyes crossed from the intensity of the feeling as Zoro clearly enunciated every syllable against his sensitized length. Dipping his head he panted as wave after wave of pleasure shook him from heel to head. As he let his head hang, Zoro's throbbing erection nudged insistently into his cheek.

Instinctively he took the heated flesh into his mouth and began to suck passionately. His technique was sloppy and saliva was dripping down his chin and Zoro's cock, but Sanji didn't notice. His actions were purely instinctual as he sucked and jerked his hips.

Zoro's breath hitched and he jerked his head to the side, Sanji's length popping free from his mouth as he groaned at the contact again. The air was warm granted, but going from Sanji's mouth to the cooling air then back again jolted him and he just hadn't been ready for it.

Sanji whimpered around his cock at the loss and he took the wordless hint as he slid his hand to the base, feeling the curls against his palm. The swordsman took his lover back in all the way till his upper lip met his hand, pressing his tongue against the less sensitive upper side. He could feel the blond's head against the back of his throat, his arm locked so Sanji couldn't choke him to death. Not that he really could have. From this position now, it would take a matter of a second for him to throw the blond off him. Not that he wanted to do that either.

Instead Zoro focused his attention on what he was doing, trying his damnedest to not focus on how they were mimicking each others bobs and licks in an unspoken race to see who could blow who to completion first.

Sanji felt his senses begin to trickle back into him as he matched Zoro stroke for stroke. The rhythm set by the swordsman gave him a chance to compose himself and begin to retaliate in earnest. When Zoro took him in deep and swallowed shallowly around him, Sanji stilled and moaned with the swordsman's length still between his lips.

Moving quickly from the fear that he wouldn't last much longer, Sanji pulled back and let Zoro slip from his mouth until just the flared head was still held in his lips. Sanji mercilessly dug his tongue into the slit - lapping at the precum he found there and smearing it over the fleshy tip of Zoro's arousal. He moved one of his hands from where they had returned to the swordsman's thighs, and wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of Zoro's erection. Pumping slowly and alternating his grip, Sanji continued to enthusiastically pleasure his lover with his tongue and a hint of teeth.

Zoro sucked in a breath through his nose as he felt the tip of Sanji's tongue delve into the slit, pulling back and off the blond with a pop before returning the action with the same vigor as he had received. Two could play at this game. His fingers dug into the blond's hip as he shifted his other hand to grim firmly along the blond's length, enjoying the way Sanji's legs shook over him.

The swordsman hated to admit it, but he was close. Of course, so was Sanji. It was just a matter of time for both of them, and he was pretty sure his willpower would win out. The blond had already broken into his foreign cursing and that was usually a good sign for Zoro. Sanji was already worked up and it would be easy to tip the scales in his own favor. Rolling his tongue along the silky edge of Sanji's head, Zoro nipped at the underside where the vein met the tip, jerking his own hips up to throw Sanji off. Yeah, it was a dirty move, but hey, anything was fair game when it came to this contest of stronger will.

Zoro attacked his weak points with precision, leaving Sanji gasping and unprepared when the swordsman bucked his grip loose. Anger sharpened his focus and he threw his weight onto one arm, pinning the tricky bastard's hips. "That's fucking cheating!"

The swordsman merely chuckled around his cock, and Sanji arched his back as pleasure vibrated through his core. Gritting his teeth Sanji brought the fingers of his free hand to his mouth - the shitty marimo was going to break first. He would make sure of it!

Slicking his fingers with saliva, Sanji acted quickly and slid the moist digits back behind Zoro's balls and pressed the pad of one finger against the swordsman's tight entrance. Leaning down to take in as much of the swordsman's length as he could without gagging, Sanji sought to get the swordsman to relax as he worked his forefinger inside.

The instant reaction was to bite down and grit his teeth, Sanji's fingers brushing against him catching him all sorts of off guard as Zoro had closed his eye, relaxing slightly and focusing on sucking the blond off first. A strangled noise caught deep in his throat as he pulled away from the cook's length. His lover's mouth was over him again, taking his length almost to the hilt as he sucked sharply and he groaned around the dick in his mouth as he dropped his knees to the sand, giving the blond the room he needed.

Fuck Sanji! Just fuck him! His free hand fisted into the sand as he not only felt but heard the muffled laugh from the blond. Bastard. The swordsman's body fought against him, relaxing and complying with the cook's long fingers even as Zoro's mind screamed no. He couldn't let Sanji win this way, just couldn't. He shifted in the sand again, trying his hardest to ignore the way Sanji's tongue ran over his head, flicking and teasing all the right ways...and was just about able to focus again. But then Sanji thrust a second finger in with the first and Zoro lost all his composure.

Sanji crooked his fingers, stroking at Zoro's warm insides. He was delighted when the swordsman keened in response and shifted his hips again in a transparent attempt to force Sanji's fingers deeper. Unfortunately from this angle this was the best he could do, but Sanji made the most of it - spreading his fingers and bobbing his head rapidly as he sought to drive the swordsman over the edge.

His own body was still trembling with need, and the sounds Zoro was making his control over the situation shaky. Focusing on his desire to WIN, Sanji took in Zoro's length further than he usually did, choking himself as the head of the swordsman's arousal brushed the back of his throat. Tears welled in his eyes as he gagged, but Sanji was stubborn as he fought off the feeling by repeatedly swallowing. This was his last trick, and as Sanji thrust his fingers in as deeply as possible, he mentally willed Zoro to break.

He could feel his own legs shaking, a slight pain running up his tensed muscles as he fought off what he knew was approaching. The sharp warm feeling twisted tightly in Zoro's gut, and the deep set pressure in his balls increased as Sanji's palm pressed against them. That combined with how deep Sanji was taking him, the constant swallowing as he slammed his dexterous fingers into him...

He lost all focus on Sanji's length, head dropping into the sand with a loud moan as he slammed his eye shut and wrapped his arm around the blond's leg. He could feel the muscles of the cook's thigh shaking as well and his grip slipped along the sweaty skin, nails raking along the pale flesh.

Zoro felt Sanji spread his fingers as he thrust deep again and that was it. He couldn't fight it as his body took over, his back arching out of the sand as his shoulders dug into it, the gritty scrape of the grains falling away as liquid heat shot through him. He choked out the cook's name, grip tightening around Sanji's leg as he felt his release flood the blond's mouth.

Sanji coughed and choked as Zoro's thick cum coated his throat. Jerking his head away from the swordsman's cock, Sanji spat and coughed some more while he tried to catch his breath. Pulling his fingers out from inside his lover, Sanji gripped Zoro's pulsing erection and pumped him firmly and drawing out the swordsman's orgasm as long as he could.

When Zoro whined in discomfort Sanji released him and shook the slack grip from his leg. Moving with shaking limbs, Sanji rocked back on his heels and managed to get himself to stand. His own erection was still tight and painful, and Sanji was more than ready for his own release.

Stumbling in the sand, Sanji sank to his knees between Zoro's spread thighs, facing his lover who stared back with unfocused, dark eyes. Sanji gripped the swordsman's hips, angling them and urging Zoro's shaking legs to wrap around his waist. Impatiently sucking and drooling on his rapidly drying fingers, Sanji brought three fingers to his lover's entrance and watched Zoro's face as he pressed them inside.

His perception was hazy, but Zoro knew what Sanji was doing, his body once again arching from the sand as the blond filled him once more. He gave a lazy groan, his eye rolling back in his head as he pulled his legs tight against the blond's back, willing Sanji to continue.

The familiar numbness set in as Zoro lay there, his spent cock maintaining a half hard state as Sanji worked his fingers inside him with ease. He was too relaxed to care at the moment what his lover was doing, his brain honing in on the feel of those fingers brushing against those nerves deep within him.

Zoro forced himself to sit up, speaking the blond's name in a hoarse husky tone and wrapping a hand in the blond hair as Sanji's attention snapped up to him with a confused look furrowed on his brow. He crushed his mouth against the swollen lips of his lover, tasting his own cum mixed with the fruit and a stale bite of cigarette, driving his tongue as deep as he could before Sanji reacted, licking at the roof of his mouth to convey his agreement and compliance at what Sanji was offering. He didn't care right now, as long as both he and Sanji were satisfied, that was all Zoro wanted.

Sanji let the swordsman pull him closer into the kiss before he responded with slow, almost lazy, movements of his lips and tongue. The taste of cum was still strong between them, but he enjoyed the bitterness along with the refreshing tang of the new fruit that he could taste from Zoro. Keeping one hand at the swordsman's hip, Sanji reached up to stroke his fingers along Zoro's jaw - brushing his thumb across Zoro's cheekbone until his hand slid into the sandy, green hair at the back of his lover's head. Angling his own head so he could kiss Zoro more thoroughly, Sanji massaged at the swordsman's scalp and scratched lightly with his nails. He loved the times that they could be like this. He would be happy to just kiss forever, but his tight erection was driving him on to other actions.

Using his better position to his advantage, Sanji firmly pressed Zoro back down into the sand - still kissing the swordsman with unhurried strokes of his tongue. He unseeingly patted Zoro's leg to make sure the swordsman's hold on his waist was solid before he took a hold of himself and guided his arousal into Zoro's quivering entrance. His whole body ached and shook from the effort of not slamming himself home, but Sanji willfully focused on their kiss as a means of distraction - slipping his tongue along Zoro's and thoroughly exploring the curves of the swordsman's mouth. When his hips finally pressed flush against Zoro's skin, Sanji pulled his head back with a gasp and desperately clutched at the swordsman's waist with both hands as he fought to keep still and let them both adjust.

Zoro kept his eye closed the entire time Sanji slid home. He felt the tears threatening the corners of his eyes, the lack of proper lubrication bringing them to the forefront unwillingly. He tried to keep his focus on the blond, the way his tongue slid flush against his own and feel of his hands on his body. The cook's eyes searched his face, waiting for Zoro to give the go ahead. He leaned up once more, hands sliding along the blond's back, the grains of sand on his hands leaving scraping lightly along the way.

Hands splayed against Sanji's shoulder blades, he nodded against his cheek, murmuring the go ahead into the cook's ear. With a low bit back groan, Sanji slid away from him, mouth coming to cover his own in another slow kiss, mouths working over one another sensually. The snap of the blond's lithe hips broke the kiss as Zoro gasped against Sanji's mouth.

"Sanji..." he breathed the name against the other man's lips, the combined feelings of pleasure mixing with the pain thrumming through him fully. He moved one hand up to the cook's face, his fingers trailing down his cheek and chin as his body jerked and rolled with Sanji's. "I love you."

Sanji anxiously searched his lover's face. He was barely holding himself in check - the swordsman's flexing heat around his cock driving his instincts insane with lust. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's back and pulled himself close, and never had Sanji heard sweeter words than when Zoro murmured that he was ready in Sanji's ear.

He groaned in relief, clenching his teeth to try and muffle his voice as he slid out slowly. Nuzzling and nudging until Zoro turned his face, Sanji kissed his lover with slow strokes of his lips and tongue. The first thrust was all heat and friction, and it sent electrifying pleasure blazing up Sanji's spine. Zoro gasped out his name and brought a hand to Sanji's face. Sanji nuzzled his chin into the swordsman's slightly sandy palm as Zoro looked at him warmly.

"I love you."

Sanji could probably count on his fingers the number of times Zoro has ever said those words to him. The swordsman preferred actions over pretty words, and often his most eloquent declarations of love were a gutted fish carcass or a pile of clean dishes. The beach, Zoro's warm, sweaty skin, and those precious words - it was all like something out of Sanji's private fantasies and it was overwhelming to his senses.

"Sh-shit!" Sanji whined frantically in his throat as a few splashes of blood ran down his upper lip to drip on Zoro's chest. His hips spasmed and lost rhythm as his body reached it's limit without his permission. Arching his spine and pressing his forehead into Zoro's chest, Sanji released into his lover. His hips twitched sporadically into the swordsman as Sanji rode out the high of his orgasm, and he panted low curses into Zoro's skin as pleasure rippled through his loins.

He collapsed onto Zoro's solid frame and grumbled against his chest, "Shitty marimo... Why'd you have to go and say that first? S'fucking cheating!"

The swordsman didn't answer, instead chuckling lightly as he felt the blond's weight sink against him. They were both tired, he knew that and was perfectly content to just let Sanji catch his breath where he lay. He ran his fingers up the blond's back, nails lightly scratching till they curled into Sanji's hair.

Sanji's heart beat frantically in his chest, pounding with Zoro's own, but soon enough they both settled down, breath regulating out and Sanji shifted his head slightly with a sniffle. Zoro craned his neck back to get a better look at the blond as the cook finally picked up his head, eyes lidded and a small content smile on his face. Zoro knew he was probably going to ask for a cigarette and frowned at him before he could even open his mouth. "You bled on me shit cook.." He stated pointedly, shoving Sanji off him and sitting up with a groan.

Sanji bonelessly rolled to his back when Zoro pushed him away. Wiping his nose with one sandy hand Sanji rolled his eyes, "Why the hell are you complaining about a little blood, Mr. 'Demon of the East Blue'...?"

He could really use a cigarette right now, but his pack was back on the ship. Sighing, Sanji resigned himself to waiting. He watched Zoro stretching in the sun through lazy, drooping eyes, "No one wants to see your mossy ass, Zoro. Either get your pants on or get back over here!"

Not that he wanted to cuddle, but he was sleepy and the marimo's stupid muscles would make a better pillow than the damn sand getting in his ears. Propping himself up slightly on one arm, Sanji crooked his finger in a 'come hither' gesture, "Take a nap with me?"

Zoro huffed, raising an eyebrow at the small glint in the cook's eyes as he gestured him closer. "What are you up to?" He shifted anyways, pulling Sanji against him with one arm as he settled back into the sand. It was cool now that they had turned it up and his body was still pretty tired and relaxed. Taking a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea he didn't think. Not with this cook right there. Not that he would ever say that to Sanji either.

"I wasn't complaining either love cook. Just so you know." Settling his hands behind his head, Zoro hummed to himself as Sanji settled against his chest, curling next to him like a cat as he wrapped one leg around Zoro's own. "I was merely stating a fact."

They fell quiet for a minute, the salt air breeze and warm sun drying their sweat slicked bodies before Zoro opened his mouth again, taking a deep breath. "Hey Sanji?"

The blond grunted in return, apparently already half asleep, but the swordsman continued on with his question anyways. "Was it the speedo?"

Sanji had finally gotten comfortable - his head cushioned on Zoro's chest so he could hear his lover's steady heartbeat. However, just before he could fall into his dreams, Zoro nudged him and asked a stupid question. Sanji cracked an eye open and glared sleepily at the swordsman. "The speedo? What about the fucking speedo? Just shut the fuck up and go to fucking sleep dumbass...!"

Sanji squeezed his eye shut and grumbled to himself as he nuzzled his cheek against where Zoro's scar cut through his skin. "Why do you always ask such shitty questions?"

"Well if it wasn't that or upgrades to your dick...why else would you go see Franky?" Zoro furrowed his brow, craning his neck to look down at the grumbling blond with a frown.

Sanji's eyes snapped wide open and he stared at Zoro incredulously, "You can't be fucking serious! It was about my plumbing, dumbass!"

"That's what I don't get shit cook!" He snapped back, growling slightly as he spoke.

A few moments ticked by as Sanji stared in stunned silence. Suddenly the corners of his lips began to twitch uncontrollably, and soon Sanji was nearly doubled over, howling with laughter. He barely managed to choke out an answer, "The... Fucking sink...! Oh fuck!"

"The...sink...?" Zoro spoke slowly as the pieces fell into place. Franky was the shipwright and it was his job to fix broken things on the ship like the leaky pipe under the sink Sanji had been grumbling about lately...

"Ooohh." He nodded slightly, dragging the word out as he did so. "That makes sense."

Sanji chuckled and sat up to press a kiss to the corner of Zoro's mouth. "Glad you finally caught up, lost marimo!"

Wriggling so his leg was slung over Zoro's hip, Sanji supported himself on one arm and grinned down at the swordsman. "Next time you should try actually asking me if I'm having a raunchy affair with a blue-haired cyborg before you get all jealous."

"Where's the fun in that though?" Zoro half-ass kissed Sanji back, more catching the blond's cheek than anything for his efforts. "And I wasn't jealous!" He barked with a scowl. "I was merely curious."

Sanji playfully kissed Zoro on the nose, smirking at the swordsman's familiar grousing. "You don't have to tell me that shit - I won't believe you anyway. I love you too, moron."

Wrinkling his nose at the blond, Zoro pulled Sanji back down against his chest, sighing in mock annoyance at his comment. The two fidgeted around a second until they got comfortable again and Zoro ran a hand through damp blond hair. Pressing a simple kiss to the strands, he may have squeezed Sanji's shoulders a bit tighter than normal in a half hug before dropping his chin on top of the cook's head and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
